Story of Storm
by rmstar01
Summary: This is the story of my OC Storm, please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_The Story of Storm _ _Chapter 1: The Beginning_

_Storm POV_

It wasn't supposed to be like this. I don't know why or how it happened. I just know I'm not normal. I'm a super hero, or at least I think I am. I'm Krypotnian, yes just like Superman. I'm a Daemon yes just like Scath or Trigon or whatever the devil goes by in your dimension. I'm human just like you. My name is Storm. I have many brothers but most of them aren't related to me. All of the Robin's are my brothers. Yes that does mean Batman is my adopted father.

I've been on multiple teams in my life. My first team, besides going on patrol with Batman, Robin, or Superman, was the Young Justice League. The team consisted of me, Miss Martian, Artemis, Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash, Zatanna, Aqualad, and Red Arrow. After about five years we added Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, Impulse, and a new Robin, my real brother became Nightwing. After a year or two we split up, some of us joined new teams while others left the hero business entirely. My new team is me, a new Aqualad, Speedy he was once Red Arrow, Superboy, and Kid Flash.

In order to understand what I'm talking about, I need to start at the beginning .When I was little, my brother and I lived with a traveling circus with our family. The circus was called "Haly's Circus". When I was six I was kidnapped and turned into the person I am today. For three years I was trained to be the perfect weapon, Weapon X. I became skilled in fighting, weaponry mostly swords, daggers, and knives, computer hacking, and how to "properly" use most of my powers. After three years I escaped the watch of Trigon's followers. I ran for another year till I found my family and they welcomed me with open arms. My brother even welcomed me. Soon I had my old life back. On my parents last day alive, three years later, I showed them what I could do. It was the end of that chapter in my life. Basically it was the first day I met Batman.

I was no longer Nicolette and/or Nicole, Esmeralda Grayson, a Flying Grayson. I became Nicolette and/or Nicole, Esmeralda Grayson-Wayne by day but by night I was Storm, protégé to Batman. When we discovered that Batman and Bruce Wayne was the same person we immediately joined the "family business". We became Storm and Robin, the Boy Wonder. We loved being his partners because I could use my powers without having to hide and we were helping the innocent. Soon we met some of Batman's league friends Superman, The Flash and Green Arrow.

The day we met Superman we were scared. We had never met any of the Leaguers before so we were worried he wouldn't like us. When he arrived my powers acted stupid, I accidentally read his mind. What, I left the facility in the middle of my training so some of my powers acted up.

Anyway I thought he would yell at me for it but instead he smiled at me and said to Batman "Looks like we have another detective on our hands. That definitely means she's your protégé Bats." Soon we learned his secret I.D., Clark Kent. He always came over for dinner and to train me on how to use my Krypontian powers. I loved training with him because I didn't have to hold back like I did with Robin and Batman. I looked up to him like a third father.

The day we met The Flash we were excited because we were also meeting his protégé, Kid Flash. Robin was ecstatic because he had someone, besides me, to talk to. I was happy because with Kid around I wouldn't have to play babysitter or so I thought. The kid was more immature than my ten year old brother, and he was two years older! Soon we learned his and The Flash's secret I.D.'s to. Kid was Wally West and The Flash was Barry Allen. It turns out that they were uncle and nephew so training wasn't that hard, but then again running isn't that hard to do, I mean I can run just not as fast as them. They would always come over to hang out. Barry became that weirdly immature uncle that you swear he's really younger than you, and Wally became another really immature brother but that was okay. They were family.

The day we Green Arrow and his protégé I was more excited than my brothers because I finally had someone my own age to talk to and someone to help me try and tame the two crazies I called brothers.

Green Arrow's reaction to my being there was "Wow you can control three immature idiots on your own I praise you. Ugh how old are you?" with a smirk on his face.

I return the smirk and say "I'm 15 and of course I can control them, no one else will."

He busted out laughing and laughed so long you think me might have stopped breathing. Eventually he controlled his laughter and said "I like you. You're a smart butt like me and my son. I think you two will get along great." He moved to the side to find a boy my age staring right at me. I had to say he was cute!

I stuck my hand out and said "So your gonna help me control those three idiots? Oh by the way I'm Storm."

He takes my hand and says "Sure I'll help and I'm Speedy." That was the day I met my first boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Permission is Hard

**_Chapter 2: Getting Permission is Hard_**

After about two months Speedy, or Roy as I call him because that's his real name, and I started to go out in secret so our adopted parents won't freak out or worse make it to where we can't be together, or so we thought, I will explain later. Anyways we started to go out and I had to say it was sweet to see this side of Roy. He did all the things a boyfriend should do like buy me flowers and chocolates, take me to movies and meals, and pay for anything I wanted. We were in true bliss and finally decided to tell Bruce, Clark, Barry, and Ollie. We had already told Robin and Kid Stupid, mostly because they saw us kissing in the mall one time. What made us mad was the fact Dick and Wally bet on us getting together!

Back to what I was saying, we were going to tell 'our parental guardians'. We called all of them to Bruce's mansion on a Saturday.

"So why did you two asks us to come here today?" asked the Man of Steel.

"Yeah I had important business I need to get to today," Ollie said jokingly.

Taking my hand into his Speedy said "We have been going out for about two months now and Bruce, Clark, and Barry I promise I will not hurt her in anyway, and Ollie you have to understand that this is my decision so please interfere."

Turning to me Ollie asked "Nikks are you ok with this?"

"Yes I'm perfectly positive that I want this. Please guys don't get in the way I really like Roy and we won't do anything stupid," I answered tightening my grip on his hand a little, I didn't want to hurt him.

Both Speedy and I were completely serious and all was quiet till loud and obnoxious laughter filled the room. Yes they were laughing at us.

Eventually Bruce calmed himself down enough to speak and said "Nikks, Roy you know I'm a master detective and hacker right?"

Confused I answered "Well yeah, why?"

Barry spoke up for the first time and said "Well did it ever occur to you that we try and figure out where you are?"

Feeling completely stupid I answered with "I can't believe forgot about Bruce's protective father side and him being the number one hacking and detective in the world." Right after that I face palmed with my free hand while Roy just stood there dumbfounded.

Eventually Roy spoke up and asked "So do I have permission to date Nicole?"

"Well you two idiots have my permission but I don't about her 'fathers'," Barry said while smirking.

"Well you have my blessing but like Barry said I don't know about Bruce and Clark's decision," Ollie said while turning towards 'my fathers'.

"Well I suppose you two can out but if you hurt her in any way I swear I will hurt ten times worse," Clark said while pointing at Roy.

Finally everything rests in Bruce's, the dark knight's, my adopted father's, hands.

After a minute or so he said "Ugh oh alright you two have my blessing as well, just no sex, drugs, or alcohol got it!?" The way he said it proved to us it wasn't a question but a statement that meant we agree or no more us.

"Yes sir," we both said. Right after that we left the study and went to go celebrate at our favorite restaurant in Gotham.

A.N: thanks guys for reading this. I know its short more reviews means more ideas. All I have to say is...

Rmstar01 OUT!


End file.
